User talk:Buckimion
Site Improvement? My biggest concern is 'Photo bombing' which is why I hesitate on the Stewie page. To qualify for 'Fair Use' under US law, a picture must be accompanied by a description of the action taking place or in the case of character images, 'Describes' that character. Any page constructed would need a description of WHY the character wears such an outfit for each picture, whether it is part of their personality or used as a disguise etc. and it has to be done so the entire page doesn't look like crap thrown up to cram pictures in. (The paragraph accompanying each picture would need to be quite lengthy, something even I think is tough to pull off.) I actually work with FOX and have PR credentials with them. While I'm not worried about FOX Legal cracking down on images, I am concerned about losing their tacit approval if we become another fan site instead of an information source. --Buckimion 10:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah! that cleared many things. Well, if the Fair Use license requires to describe the "Why", then I can understand. I also understand that the situation with FOX can get very "delicate" indeed... I now have all the cards in front of me: I am ready to contribute to this Wiki in an effort to make it even more informative, I'm sure this project achieve that effect. If done well of course. :Personally, I am only just discovering the series so I can get the images up regularly, as I discover them. However to prevent the "bombing" (even if I'm not sure of what you mean by that), then you can always take measures to secure the page. You can either check the descrpition before each publication or make a sort of "sandbox" type page protected and marked by (so that the content remains invisible) until you publish the finished page once every costume is done... :What do you think? C_ee_X 21:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Give it a shot. I don't plan on locking it off so it can't be seen as it still shows up in my logs (I'm anal about keeping empty links, orphan pages, etc. CLEARED.) Throwing it out there may get some help. --Buckimion 22:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Photo bombing' is usually when a fan is so smitten with a character or celebrity they want to drop in as many pictures of them as possible into a page, no matter how short the bio may be. I have an unofficial limit of one real picture of a celebrity and one image of their character as a cartoon. We strive to be more of an encyclopedia than a fansite and they can keep multiple copies of the character or celebrity elsewhere. You made my skin crawl at first with your picture descriptions because I also admin on Freakin Sweet News and mod on Damn You All dot net. We had a Meg fanboy post nearly a hundred images of her in various 'naughty' poses...every framegrab he could find. We finally had to ban him from both boards when he wouldn't take the hint to stop. --Buckimion 21:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Brian & Stewie To tell you the truth, i hated this episode. The only funny part was when Brian ate Stewie's poop. Robertbobbobby 21:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) this new "followed pages" thing is so annoying! Robertbobbobby 21:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) chuckle...I know. If I don't get back to you for awhile its because I'm ignoring messages that say I have a message. --Buckimion 21:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) you could dismiss the message, and it wont appear again. just press dismiss on this talk page Robertbobbobby 02:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Already done after this link appeared...it didn't at first. --Buckimion 02:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) //edit/" should somebody put that Muriel Goldman might have been mentioned in I Dream of Jesus as Lois' Jewish friend when she wanted to show Jesus? who would it be? Robertbobbobby 23:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC)